Oban and new world
by PrincessJasmineMoon
Summary: Summary : It has been 4 years seens the Great race and everything has changed even Eva Wie has.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and Wellcome I will try to White a story abort Oban star racers season 2**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**In the Mother planet Oban a guy with long black Midde long hair with a bit yellow in it walked around on the Flyinge tempel , his snow white coat was whiter than any snow in the world.**_

_**his clother was also white and with gold details. He walked some rounds around the tempel and after a couple of minutes he sat down on his throne. his name is Jordan and he is the Avatar , the ruler of the galaxy and the winner of the Ultimate prize. Actually his partner Molly or Eva as she be said to be was the real winner but for some reason he was now the avatar. This taked place for four years ago whene the galaxy had *The Great Race of Oban*. Jordan was the gunner for The Earth Team. You see the *great race of Oban * is a race whene the winner gets a wish. You can wish anything you want in the world, you can also take people back from death, But that was a lie. The winner will be the Next Avatar for 10.000 years. The Star racer who actually won the race was Eva Wie . **_

_**But if Eva won the race why is he the Avatar ? You see there's was a fallen Avatar name Canaletton who tried to be the Avatar again , In the end he was near to win but with help of prince Aikka ( even if he was against us many times ) we tried to make Eva the Avatar but Canaletton taked the Control over Eva and she realest the power of the Avatar, back thene he just followed my emotion ,and he is very greatful that he did it or the hole galaxy where dead by now. He hopes that Eva has good life and he really miss her. He really have feelings for her but he is not sure. He thinks that he always had feelings for her , from that day she tought that prince charming was cute ( prince Aikka nickname ) But thats impossible from now on. He is immortal and she is mortal and besides he most protect her from the new danger that the creators said it will come. Its time for him to visit his partner and ofcourse prince charming.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

**It was a dark afternoon and Molly or Eva Wie was sitting on her bed. She was so in writing that she didnt see whene her father ( Don Wie ) came in.**

' **Molly sweetheart its dinner time and what are you doing ?**

' **Oh father please Can't I have some private life ' **

' **I m just curious Sweetee'.**

' **Oh father please Im 19 Im not your little baby'.**

**Said a irritadet Eva. She looken up one second from her journal and saw that her father was a bit sad.**

'**sorry dad I didnt mean to make you sad ,its just sometimes you forgot that Im much older'.**

**Said Eva and looked at him for the first time in more details. Her father lookt much older than for four years ago whene she escapet from the bordingschool. His hair was much more grey and white than black and he has more wrinkles around his eyes despite that is he the same as always but he wears not much black as before. He looks like he always did before her mother died in accident.**

**Yes Evas mother died in accident for fourteen years ago. Her name was Maya and she was a Star pilot like Eva the only diffrens is that Eva dont race much lataly couse she must finish college first and she only trains to fly becouse her father insist that she is still to young to take Flying as career. Her father is very strict couse she is his only daughter and he has guilt becouse all the years she was on bordingschool. He just want to pay all the daughter - father time that he wasted away.**

**Sure her father wasnt the only one that changed during this four years. Evas hair was to her waist now and she Doesnt have any red colour on top on her hair. Her star on her rights cheek and the line on her left cheek is now a little bigger than before. Her eyes are crimson red as always. Her face isnt the only thing that changed during this past years. She is taller now and has much more curves on the rights places. She looked alot like her mother ,only that she is younger and a bit shorter than her mother.**

**Eva is thinking of the * Great race of Oban* and what all the pilots are doing.**

**She really miss her partner Jordan who gave up his own life just to make her safe ,and Rick who never can race anymore. What is he doing now ? Who nows.**

**The person she really miss much is prince Aikka. What is he doing now ? Is he safe ? Are the Nourasian free from Grogs ? She had many thought about him. Really she doesnt now if she likes him better than Jordan ,but after what Jordan did for her she really dont know if she likes prince Aikka more than Jordan. But she has feelings for him, more than she has feelings for The Avatar. Jordan is really sweet and kind but she always thought about him like a Brother, thats why she likes him and Aikka. Jordan as a brother and prince Aikka as more than brother or friend.**

'**Eva , Eva darling are you with me ?**

**Said Don **

**Eva who thought about *The Great Race of Oban* didnt hear her father call her back. But after many 'Eva , Eva , Eva was she back on Earth.**

'**Yes father did you say something ?'**

'**Eva I just wonder if you will be okay if I go to the maneger meeting tomorrow morning I will be back over morning is it okay for you ?' Said a nervous Don**

' **But ofcourse dad you can go ' Said Eva with a smile**

'**But will you be okay with that , I mean you now that I always left you alone and I dont want you hurt ' Said a sad Don**

'**Dad i can take care of myself and you have already taken the all lost time back' Said Eva.**

'**If you say so than I can go then. Do you want to eat dinner honey ?' Said Don**

' **No thanks father but Ive already eaten my meal ' Said Eva**

'**Okey then its just me. Eva its soon eleven you should go to bed so you can go to School tomorrow ' Said Don**

' **I will father' Said a laughen Eva.**

'**Whats so funny ?' Said a surprised Don**

'**Nothing father I will go to bed now , Good night father ' Said a smileling Eva.**

'**Good night Eva ' Said Don and closed the door.**

**Eva then took her journal and placed it on the chest of drawers. She then went to the wardrobe and took out her pink vest and her blue pants. She then took of the skirt and the purple blause she was wearing and put on pants ( Yes Eva is Wearing a skirt )After that she puts on the vest and went to the bathroom.**

**After her little visit to the bathroom she went to her bed and fall asleep. ( It was a normal bed with pink sheet and blue pillow )**

**Down in the kitchen Don eats his late dinner whene suddenly the cellphone rang from the livingroom.**

**Don sight and went to the cellphone. He looked at the number display and saw that the person was anonymous. Don took up the receiver.**

' **Hello its Don Wie and who are you if I ask ? ' Said Don**

'**Dont you know me ?' Said the person and begin to laugh.**

'**Who are you?! ' Said now an angry Don.**

'**Calm Down Don Its Rick' Said Rick and laughen.**

'**Rick ' Said Don surprised and happy at same time.**

'**Rick ist really you ? ' Said Don who was so happy.**

'**Yes Don its Rick , how ist going with you ?' Said Rick**

' **Im fine Rick but where are you ?' Said Don worried.**

'**Dont worry Don Im perfectly fine , umm is little mouse with you ' ? Said Rick **

'**Yes Rick and thats tanks to you, without you we wouldn won *The Great Race of Oban* and without you I never wouldn now that Molly or Eva was my daughter . I own you for everything ' Said Don**

'**So You know that Eva is your daughter and you won the * The Great Race of Oban * Wow I really miss the good parts. But what did Eva wish ?' Said Rick curious**

' **She didnt wish anything she was the new Avatar ' Said Don**

'**The New Avatar ? So we raced just to be choosen as the new Avatar . Wow I really mist the good parts' Said Rick and laughen a bit but stopped.**

'**So thats means that Eva is on Oban and ruling the galaxy ' Said Rick after a minute**

'**No Eva is here with me ' Said don and laughed a bit.**

'**But who is thene the Avatar ?' Said Rick curious**

' **young gunner Jordan' Said Don after a while.**

' **Jordan , So he the ruler of the galaxy and not Molly I mean Eva , thene I really mist the good parts ' Said Rick**

'**Yes you really mist theme. Rick were are you now ?' Said Don**

' **Im on Manhattan do you need me for something Don?' Said Rick**

'**I just wonder if you could visit Eva and be with her , becouse I most on meeting. Can you Rick ?' Said Don**

'**Sorry Don I cant but you can take her here' Said Rick**

'**And Where is here ?' Said Don curiously**

'**Im white Stan and Koji in Manhattan ,you can bring Molly I mean Eva to the train -station and Stan Or Koji can driver her to Manhattan.' Said Rick**

' **cant you drive her to Manhattan ?' Said Don**

' **Don i cant remember the accident I did on Alwas since thene i cant fly and drive.' Said Rick with a sad tone.**

' **Oh I am sorry Rick ' Said Don**

'**Its okay I survive but do you agree ?' Said Rick**

'**Ofcourse I think Eva will be glad to her that you are okay.' Said Don**

' **Ok thene I tell Stan and Koji about it, you I most go to bed now good night Don 'Said Rick.**

'**Good night Rick' Said Don. **

**He thene placed the receiver on the cellphone and went to the kitchen where is dinner was very cold. **

'**And thats is for dinner I just go to bed ' Said Don to himself and went upstairs.**

**Before he went to his room he just looked in Evas room.**

**She was on deep sleep and she was saying something in her dreams.**

**He gave her a night kiss and went to his room.**

**The room was dark whene he walkt in. He turned on the lights and walked to the weardrob and took out his suitcase and started to pack who now who much clother he needed and if this meeting will take long time.**

**He thene looked at the clock '1 pm great tomorrow I must drink much Coffee so I can be away on the journey' Said Don to himself.**

**After a long packning Don was ready to sleep.**

**He thene took out his pyjamas and went to the bathroom.**

**After long time in the bathroom it was time to sleep.**

**Don went to his bed and fall immediately asleep. ( his bed was green , with sheet and green pillow )**

**Eva waked of someone calling her name.**

'**Eva honey wake up, Eva wake up please hurry and wake up, ' Said the inflamed voice.**

**After a couple of minutes whene Eva no longer could listen to the annoying voice, she just screamed and waked up.**

**She looked up and saw that it was just her father.**

' **Oh father its just you ' Said Eva sleepe.**

'**Eva hurry up now we must go, remember today i must on meeting ' Said Don**

' **Go thene father ' Said Eva and yawned**

' **No Eva you are going to Manhattan' Said Don irretaded**

' **To Manhattan ' Said Eva and jumped up from the bed.**

'**But why father ?' Said Eva curiously.**

'**Its a surprise Eva , now hurry up so we can go to the train -station' Said Don and walked to the door.**

' **To the train - station ' Said Eva surprised**

'**yes to the train -station and no more quistion okay and hurry up Eva' Said Don**

' **But father..'**

' **No buts okay you will see soon' Said Don.**

' **And please Eva pack things you need okay ' Said Don and went down.**

'**Never ever does he explain something to me' Said Eva to herself and went to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she went to her weardrob and took out her favourite sweater and her favourite skirt.**

**The sweater was light red with a white heart on it and the skirt was in darkblue jeans with white floder on it . **

**She put on the clother and went to the mirror. 'Should I have pigtails ponytail or normal' Said Eva to herself.**

**After a minute decide she that ponytail was best to her.**

**She thene went to the weardrob and took out her suitcase and started to pack her things.**

**After ten minutes was she ready to leave.**

**She went down to the kitchen where her father already stand and waited for her.**

' **Sorry Eva but you must wait for breakfast .Come Eva is time to go ' Said Don**

'**Ok father' Said Eva and took up her suitcase and went to her father car.**

**(It was black with little white in it ) She opened the door and stept in the car while her father placed the suitcases on the back of the car.**

**He then stept in and started to driver. The trip to the train -station took about 15 minutes and whene they arrived Eva steped out of the car and what she saw maked her shocked. There on the train - station was Stan and Koji the mechanicers.**

'**Stan , Koji !! ' Skreamt Eva. Both Stan and Koji looked at her like they didnt recognize her but after they saw Don they both Skreamt.**

' **Molly 'Said a shocked Stan **

' **Molly' Said a shocked Koji**

'**Stan ,Koji ' Said a happy Eva**

'**Dont you recognize me ? Said a surprised Eva.**

' **Yes, no i mean we didnt recognize you becouse you looked diffrens than before' Said a blusning Koji**

' **But we saw you with Don , thats how we recognize you ' Said a embarrassed Stan.**

'**Hello Stan , Koji 'Said Don **

' **Hello Don' said Stan and Koji Togheter.**

' **Im Eva to you now take good care of her ' Said Don**

' **Dont worry , we will ' Said Koji**

' **Good ' Said Don**

'**Bye Eva take care of yourself now ' Said don and gave Eva a hug**

' **I will father ' Said Eva**

' **And greet Rick from me and have fun' Said Don with a smile.**

' **We will Said ' Koji**

'**Bye Don Said ' Stan**

'**Bye father and have fun ' Said Eva with smile**

' **I will and take care ' Said don and waved **

' **Bye father ' Said Eva and waved back.**

**After that disappeared he with his car.**

' **So Molly or Eva are you coming ?' Said Stan**

'**Yes , Im Koji ' Said Eva with a smile. She taked up her suitcase but Stan taked it from her hand. **

' **A lady shouldnt take baggage ' Said Stan with a smile. Eva was surprised but let it go.**

' **Just becouse I didnt see you about for years doesnt mean I cant take care of my own suitcase 'Said Eva and laughed. Stan and Koji begin to laugh to.**

'**Come now Rick is waiting ' Said Stan**

' **Rick 'Said Eva surprised**

'**Yes Rick is living with ous' Said Koji**

' **Eva ,Koji com on we must go now ' Said Stan **

'**Okey we coming ' Said Koji and Eva**

**The trip to Stan and Kojis Manhattan taked 20 minutes and whene they arrived they where greeted by noon other than Rick.**

' **Rick ' screamed Eva**

' **Hi little mouse or should I say Big mouse ' Said Rick and began to laugh.**

'**Rick' Said Eva again**

'**Yes Rick .T the only one ' Said Rick and began to laught harder about Evas reaction.**

' **Is it me or does it smell like bacon and egg' Said Koji**

'**Yes Ricks special bacon and egg for big mouse ' Said Rick**

'**Com on get in her and feel like home Eva' Said Rick**

' **Tanks Rick ' Said a blushing Eva**

**They all went in to the house. Eva was very impressed about the house.**

'**Its beautiful 'Said Eva**

'**Tanks Eva now is it time for breakfast ' Said Rick**

'**We will take your suitcase to your room Eva' Said Stan.**

'**Tanks guys' Said Eva with a smile.**

'**Come now Eva , lets eat breakfast 'Said Rick**

**And both went to the kitchen. It was just like home but the only diffrens was that here was the table for five and home was the table for three.**

'**Here is a plate take whatever drink you want from the refrigerator.' Said Rick**

'**Eh everything ?' Yes everything but not the beer you are still to young big mouse' Said Rick.**

'**Ok if you say so , But I dont drink beer, just so you know' Said Eva**

'**Beer isnt good for a Star racer pilot you know ' Said Rick and start to laugh.**

**After a quick breakfast Eva went to the livingroom were the guys watching Tv.**

'**Hey Eva come and see this intresting match ' Said Stan**

' **umm I just wonder were my room is ' Said Eva a bit embarrassed.**

'**No need to worry Eva ,i will show you the way ' Said Rick**

**They went upstairs and swingen to the left.**

' **Her is your room , the room left to you is the bathroom ,the room righ to you is Stan and Kojis room and the room one righ to Stan and Kojis room ís mine room.' Said Rick**

'**Tanks Rick' Said Eva with a smile .**

' **No problem, I will with pleasure help the Winner of * The Great Race of Oban*' Said Rick.**

' **How did you know that we won ?' Said Eva curiously**

' **Your father told me yesterday afternoon about your race on Oban' Said Rick**

**Eva remembred the *Great Race of Oban* very well, it was a part of her life.**

' **Did something happend between you and the prince' Said Rick with a smirk.**

' **between me and Aikka no it didnt ,how came it that you are thinking such a thought I mean it will and never be….**

'**Okey , okey I understand 'Said Rick and began To laugh**

' **I am just kidding ' Said Rick between the laugh.**

**Eva who was red as tomato and very embarrassed feel this pain inside her chest.**

**The trought of her and Aikka togheter make her feel very warm but the trought of that they never will be togheter will make her fell this pain inside her chest again and again.**

' **Is everything fine Eva, I mean do you feel the something for him? ' Said Rick a bit worried.**

'**No, yes ,I ……'**

' **You feel something for him right Eva , please tell me you can trust me 'Said Rick**

'**I admit I feel something for him but it will never happen, I mean com on hes a prince and Im…………… Nothing' Said Eva who was very sad and trying to fight tears .**

' **How do you know that you dont mean anything to him, maybe he is in love with you maybe its not easy for him to describe his feelings for you ' Said Rick**

'**Rick he is on Nourasia ,he is a prince and for sure he has a princess there who he likes 'Said Eva.**

'**But Eva who do you know for sure ' Said Rick.**

'**Becouse I know Rick' Said Eva and walked in and closed the door.**

**Rick now for sure she was really sad an probably she was crying out all the pain inside her. ' Poor girl ,I wish I could help her out ' Said Rick to himself and walked down to the living room.**

'**Why , why am I crying about him , Why Eva Why' Said Eva to herself**

'**You know that prince Aikka will never come for you iven if he promised to**

'**Com one Eva he dont deserv to be cryid about, But thats what makes him special , he is my dream prince in shining armor' Said Eva to herself sobbing. After that she felt asleep.**

**How hard Eva tried to forget him it was not easy. Whatever she did she always trought about him. ,whene she eat , whene she sleeps even whene she is talking to the guys.**

**Rick was the only one who new that Eva was thinking about the prince.**

**A Week have got since Eva saw her father and she was very happy with Stan ,Koji and Rick. They where watching some comedy on TV whene suddenly the phone rang. **

**Eva was on her way but Rick took her on the shoulder. **

' **I will take it if you mind little mouse ? ' Said Rick **

' **Umm okey ' Said a surprised Eva**

**He then went to the hall and took the phone.**

' **Rick Thunderbold ' Said Rick **

' **Its Don Wie Rick ' Said Don**

' **Don what a surprise ' Said Rick happy**

' **Rick you must take Eva to the Washington to meet the Earth president ' Said Rick serious.**

'**Earth president ? Why has something happend ?' Said Rick a bit curious**

' **Just take Eva there ' Said Don with a angry voice.**

'**But Don ……' **

'**Do as I say she is my daughter and I want you to do as I say ' Said Don very angry.**

' **okey I understand Don you dont need to be angry ' Said Rick now very surprised.**

' **Can you just explain why the president need Eva ' Said Rick**

' **Just Do I say foolish human ' Said a voice that was not Don Wies.**

' **Don what …….' **

**But before Rick was finishen the signal was dead.**

**Whene he went back to the living room he was on his thought that he didnt notice Eva talking to him.**

' **Hello Earth on Rick are you home ? ' Said Eva**

' **Oh little mouse sorry I was just on my thought ' Said Rick**

' **Who was on phone ?' Said Eva curious**

' **Its Don your father ' Said Rick cold**

' **Rick whats wrong ? Said Eva worried**

' **Your father want me to take you to Washington to meet the president ' Said Rick**

' **To meet the president but why ? ' Said Eva**

' **He didnt explain , look Eva I think something is wrong ' Said Rick serious**

' **what do you mean ' Said Eva worried**

' **For few seconds I thought that your father sounds like a grog , but I can be misstaken to couse he always is angry anyway, You dont need to worry little mouse ' Said Rick with a smile**

' **Ok but will we go to washington then ?' Said Eva 'I think so ' Said Rick**

' **We will come with you Eva ' Said Stan**

'**Yea we wont miss a Chance ' Said Koji**

' **I will come with you to incase something happend ' Said Rick**

' **thanks guys , i dont know what to say ' Said Eva happy**

' **You dont need to say anything little mouse ' Said Rick**

' **Just go and pack your things so we wont miss the train '**

' **Okey good night guys ' Said Eva happy and sleepe **

' **Night Eva ' Said Stan and Koji**

' **Good Night ' Said Rick**

**Eva went to her room and started to pack**

' **Tomorrow we be a new day I just feel it ' Said Eva to her self**

**Meanwhile **

**In the beautiful Soleria one of the five region on Aracna was it already morning and a girl was walking on the royal palace. She got dark red hair who everyone stare at , but it isnt her hair that make the stares but also her green eyes just like emarald. People say that whoever stare at her eyes see so much pain in her life that they wonder who she just can be so calm , after the tragedy that happend to her mother for 18 years ago whene She was just few second old , her mother died after her bird. Some people say that she is Aracnas curse and some say she is the choosen one. Her mother was Queen Merliea and her father is King Eric. Right know she is 18 and she has a stepmother who is Queen Nerry from the Desert kingdom. Its one of the five region one Aracna. Her mother was from the Ocean kingdom it's a hole region below the sea , achtully every Aracner from the Ocean is half marmaid half Aracna. Thene we have the Moon Kingdom its the people who worship the Moon goodness those Aracner has a bit darker skin that us who worship the sun godness couse they never feel the thoutch of the soon like any other Aracna. We have Old Kingdom besides Moon Kingdom where its just coverd with forest. And nummer five and most important is Aracnas heart its the smallest region but the balance of Aracna is there .**

**Princess Ariana was moring around in the castle looking for Katema. **

' **Like always where is she ' Said Ariana to herself**

**Just whene she was passing around corner of the castle she heard a voice.**

' **princess may I ask what you are looking for ' Said a woman around 30. She was wearing a purple ,pink dress and a band around her head with matched earrings.**

' **And may I ask what you are wearing ? ' Said Katma**

' **My clothers ? ' Said princess Ariana**

' **You know that we expert visit today and cant wear that ' Said Katema calm.**

' **But … But ' **

' **No buts come on we must hurry ' and with that she took Ariana's hand and ran to her chamber.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oban a new world chapter 2**_

_**It was 6 'clock and Eva and the others were waiting for the train to Washington .**_

_**Eva was so excited that she didn't thought much about what Rick said to her last night.**_

_**Rick on other hand was really worried about her. ' **__Why does Don sound like a Grog ? , that doesn't make any sence to me ' __**Said Rick to himself. There were waiting about a hour and never did the train come and not either did the passengers , in fact the were the only one's on the hole railway station beside the woman who sold train tickets to them.**_

' _**guys why dont the stupid train come , Im really tired of standing here all the day ' Said Stan.**_

' _**I dont know why the train didn't come , But don't worry Stan we will certain have a explanation ' Said Koji.**_

_**Just then the ticket woman were going towards them and she wasnt alone ,behind her was two men in black suit and they also had black sun glasses. Whene they were half meter from theme they stopped. No one said anything everybody were just looking at the two men.**_

' _**Are you Eva Wie ? ' Said the man on the left . The ticket woman looked at her and Eva could see that she was scared of something or someone.**_

' _**Yes Im Eva Wie , but who are you ?' Said Eva suspicious.**_

' _**Who we are doesn't matter , we are here to take you with ous' Said the man on the right .**_

' _**But why do you want to take Eva ? ' Said Rick worried.**_

' _**That isn't your business ex pilot. ' Said the man on the left.**_

_**Rick was chocked and a bit hurt about the response .**_

' _**Hey you dont have a right to insult my friend , just so you know we are responsible for Eva. ' Said Stan angry to the two strangers.**_

' _**Guys calm down , we dont have to overreact , maybe father did send theme here to drive us to Washington. ' Said Eva with a smile.**_

' _**Miss Eva is right , we are here to take you with us to Washington ' Said the man on the left.**_

' _**See , they are not here to harm us ' Said Eva with a smile.**_

' _**I dont know Eva ….. ' **_

' _**Rick trust me , they know who Im and they know sertain know my father. ' Said Eva**_

' _**If you trust them , I must trust them ' Said Rick**_

' _**Good , so are you coming know ? ' Said the man on the right.**_

_**Everybody apart of the ticket woman followed the two men. Rick eyed the two men and he could see that something was really wrong and familiar about them.**__' Where did I see them ? Im sure they look really familiar , not there looks but there way of going and how they speak._

_Maybe I saw them on my old racing career.' __**Just thene he remembred why they looked familiar.**__' It is impossible , they cant be …. Grogs , but Im sure that they remembred me of Toros from Alwas. I must warn Eva , before it's to late.__**'**_

'_**Eva , listen I know you will not believe me but I think something is wrong with this men .. ' Just thene they arrived to a a black limousine. ' Get in ' Ordered the man on the left.**_

' _**We will not get in on this limousine before we know who you are ' Said Rick angry.**_

' _**To bad you want have time to quistion us ' Said the man on the right evily. Suddenly Rick heard a scream , he turned around and saw that a man was taking Eva to the limousine. ' Stop , what are you doing ,put down Ev .. 'Rick suddenly felt a hard punch his head and fell down on the floor. He heard Eva and the others screams but he couldnt raise up his head. But he got to see what this men were doing. ' **__Eva , Stan , koji im sorry that I couldnt do anything. __**He looked slowly up and saw just in time before the limousine drive fast away. He rested his head on the grund a bit before he fainted completly.**_

_**Meanwhile on Aracna.**_

' _**But princess you must wear this ' Said Katema tired .**_

' _**Never , I will not wear this , it is embarrassing ' Screamed Ariana at Katema.**_

' _**But your aunt want you to wear this an….. ' **_

' _**NO ! I will not wear this dress ever , it shows to much of my skin. ' Said Ariana**_

' _**You will wear this Ariana , even if I need to force you to wear it. ' Said Katema angry.**_

_**Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. ' Ariana , Katema may I come in ? '**_

_**They knew exacly who it was , non other than aunt Casandra has such a sweet and caring voice. ' Yes come in …' Said Ariana.**_

' _**Ariana sweetheart why arent you wearing your new dress ? ' Said Casandra with a smile.**_

' _**I ….. '**_

' _**She thinks that it shows to much of her beauty Casandra ' Said Katema**_

' _**To much skin ? Oh dear ' Said Casandra.**_

' _**Im sorry Casy ' Said Ariana sad. Casandra walked to Ariana and gave her a hug.**_

_**She let go of her and looked carefully at her. '**__ Why dear child dont you see that you got the beauty that everybody wants ?.__** I looked carefully at her again.**__ ' You sure has my sisters Merliea's amazing eye color but you got my hair color sweetheart ,but it looks more darker than mine. Maybe you got it from dear cousin Katema. You also are really good fighter just like Ursa ( Katema's little sister ).But you should know that you are really amazing and I believe that you are the choosen one._

' _**Aunt Casandra , is everything al right ? Said Ariana worried.**_

_**Casandra looked at her twice before she answerd. ' Yes dear ,everything is fine but I will really be happy if you put that dress on.' Said she and looked at her with her Sweetest face. Ariana couldnt say no whene her Aunt made that face so she agreed.**_

_**The two women looked at Ariana whene she came out the chamber. She was wearing a green dress with a flower on the neckline and her hair was a ponytail She looked absolute gorgeous.**_

' _**Mmm… Do I look bad ? ' Said Ariana who saw Casandra and Katema's staring at her.**_

' _**No.. No dear , You look really good . ' Said Casandra**_

' _**Yes princess , you look fantastik ' Said Katema.**_

' _**Thank's , but why do I need to wear this ? , Is our guest so special ? ' Said Ariana corious.**_

' _**Yes dear , It is actually a visit not from here but from a place far away. ' Said Casandra.**_

' _**What do you mean far away ? '**_

' _**Lets just say we have visitor's from another Galaxy.' Said Katema.**_

' _**WHAT ' Said Ariana chocked . **__She couldnt believe what she heard , did Katema said that they will have visitors from another Galaxy ? Is it possible to even travel from a planet to another. ? If * The Visitor's * Can travel from a galaxy to another than they must be really powerful. Aracna's didnt even investigated their own planet so they must be really , really , really powerful and that means they also have power to make powerful weapons. _

_But wait a minute ,why didnt Katema or the others tell me about them ? Ive met many people but no one said ever about people from other planets or in matter of fact other galaxies. _

' _**Ariana are you coming ? ' Said Casandra.**_

' _**Yes.. Im coming ….' Said Ariana and the three women started to walk down the hall.**_

_**Meanwhile at Nourasia.**_

_**It was a warm and beautiful day in Dol City , the holy city and capital of Nourasia.**_

_**The high and unusualy building in the Midde of the city is the Palace where the King and the Queen live.**_

_**The Kings name is Aron and the Queen is Nori and they have only one child and heir to the throne and its Aikka , the prince and knight of Nourasia. Right now he was fast asleep in one of many Chambers in the palace after a hard training with his fencing master Canaan . The Kingdom of Nourasia is a bit diffrent than Aracna , Instead of many Kings for each region they have noblility. But thus nobleman have power over many tings but they have less power than the King. Every month the nobleman and the King meet on Dol City to discuss about situation on Nourasia , especially about the conflict between Grogs and Nourasian.**_

_**Not only the political view is diffrent but the also culture.**_

_**Aracners worship the Moon and Sun godness while the Nourasian believe in the Avatar and the Creators. They also have a code to follow ,while the Aracnas believe in *The Seven massage of Godness*.**_

_**They also live on diffrent galaxies , but they have one thing in common and thats the way they want to live : in peace.**_

_**Prince Aikka was fast asleep whene something or someone shaked his shoulders.**_

' _Prince Aikka , Prince Aikka wake up , wake up.'_

' _Let me go , I dont want to wake up , you dont exist , Im just dreaming '_

' _No Prince, you arent dreaming so wake up. '_

' _No I will not , just let me sleep a bit more ….'_

' _No , I will not let you sleep more ,wake up or you will have double training tonight '_

' _It seems like I have no choice Canaan '_

' _Indeed prince '_

'…_.'_

_**Prince Aikka opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by non other than his fencing master Canaan.**_

' _**So , did you have a great sleep Prince ? ' Said Canaan calm to the young prince.**_

' _**Yes , I did Master Canaan ' Said the prince .**_

' _**Good , becouse today we will Travel. ' Said Canaan**_

' _**Travel ? .. Were ?' Said Aikka confused .**_

' _**I dont know but your father requested you to join him on his Travel ' Said Canaan.**_

' _**Will father Travel ? ' Said Aikka surprised.**_

' _**Yes ,and hurry we most go now ' Said Canaan.**_

_**And with that he left Aikka's Chamber. The young prince started to get dressed. He was wearing the same clothers from Oban apart of that his sweater that had long sleeves and his trouses was like jogging pants. He was also wearing a new armor and his hair was much shorter now. He took his Arrows and left the camber quick.**_

**Sorry for the short chapter but I was really busy this Week and Im sorry if the part about Aikka's home planet is a bit bad but I will write more details about Nourasia on next chapter. I must thank you for all reviews and hope you Enjoy !**


End file.
